Takin' Back What's Mine
by MiniCouettes
Summary: Quand Sherlock Holmes se fait voler quelque chose qu'il estime être sien, il n'hésite pas à élaborer un plan pour le récupérer. Même si cette chose est une personne et qu'elle ne lui appartient pas vraiment. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (Et heureusement pour eux, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver...)**

**Blablatage de début: Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que je reviens d'un loooong silence, donc j'espère ne pas avoir perdu de mon imagination, et que malgré tout mon histoire vous plaira. Ensuite, je précise que cette fanfic est ma première sur Sherlock Holmes. En effet, depuis que j'ai re-regarder le film de Guy Ritchie, je suis tombée sous le charme de son Watson. Et y regardant de plus près, je suis sûre que son Holmes aussi. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que cela a réveillé mon âme d'écrivain. Je pense bien que cette histoire est vouée à avoir une suite, pour celles et ceux qui, comme moi, ont horreur de faire travailler leur imagination après une fin ouverte, et qui préfèrent de loin y lire une VRAIE fin et savoir à quoi s'en tenir. En ce qui concerne ceux qui n'aimeraient pas les pairing male/male, je vous autorise à ne pas lire cette fanfic, même si vous y perdrez beaucoup.  
><strong>

**Sur ce, bonne lecture...**

Mary amena ses mains à son visage pour y retenir les larmes qui commençaient à couler.

Elle se retourna et descendit les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le pu. Elle voulait s'enfuir, loin de ce John qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus depuis quelques temps. Loin de ce John qui venait de lui briser le cœur.

Elle passa devant Mme Hudson, qui semblait revenir d'une sortie, et s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue, pour y tomber à genoux et maudire son désespoir. Mme Hudson s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur, et pouvoir ainsi lui tenir les épaules et mieux la consoler.

oOoOoOo

_La veille…_

Clairement en manque d'affaires à résoudre, Holmes tournait en rond dans l'appartement, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour regarder par la fenêtre histoire de s'occuper un peu l'esprit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, attendant que son ami finisse ses consultations.

Il avait bien été tenté de s'injecter une fois de plus une dose de cette drogue dont il pensait apprécier les effets, mais, il ne voulait pas que Watson le trouve dans un état pitoyable lorsqu'il viendrait.

Il se décida donc d'aller chez l'un des marchands du coin acheter de l'alcool. Assez pour que le Docteur Watson se joigne à lui une fois mit au défi.

Watson et Holmes n'habitaient plus ensemble. L'un venait d'emménager avec sa fiancée, et l'autre continuait de hanter ces lieux autrefois partagés, qui, aujourd'hui, manquaient cruellement d'une certaine présence.

Pour éviter que cette rupture ne soit trop brute, le docteur allait tous les soirs dans son ancien appartement pour passer un peu de temps avec son ami. La plupart du temps ils restaient à discuter, et de temps à autre ils sortaient pour aller dîner ou écouter un groupe de personnes pousser la chansonnette. Depuis peu, Watson restait toute la soirée, parfois même en oubliant que Mary devait sûrement l'attendre impatiemment.

C'était pour cette raison que Holmes ne se droguait plus et ne participait plus à ces démonstrations bestiales de force. En tout cas, plus avant que Watson ne soit passé. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de cette visite quotidienne, même s'il se refusait de l'accepter.

Et ce soir il avait décidé de se mettre dans un état second. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, et cela ne compterait pas vu que Watson y participerait aussi.

Une fois rentré, Holmes posa les bouteilles sur une table et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Il attendait Watson, qui semblait se faire prier ce soir.

« - Bonsoir Mme Hudson.

- Bonsoir Docteur. »

Watson avait retiré son chapeau pour saluer cette chère Mme Hudson. Il lui avait adressé un sourire aussi, mais elle ne savait pas si il fût vraiment pour elle, ou si c'était l'idée de rejoindre Holmes qui le réjouissait.

Ces salutations résonnèrent et n'échappèrent pas au détective qui attendait désespérément. Il se leva alors d'un bond et se surprit à frotter sa chemise pour se rendre présentable.

Une fois qu'il eut réalisé son geste, il se rejeta dans le fauteuil, estimant que Watson ne méritait pas tant d'attention, et que cela pouvait faire suspect.

Le Docteur n'eut pas le temps de frapper à la porte qu'une voix se fit entendre :

« -Vous pouvez entrer. »

Watson poussa la porte, posa son chapeau sur la tige qui faisait office de porte-manteau et fit quelques pas pour atteindre les fauteuils au milieu de la pièce. Il remarqua tout de suite les bouteilles posées sur la table.

« - Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop.

- C'aurait pu être autre chose, rassurez vous.

- Certes, venant de votre part ça ne peut être que rassurant de voir de l'alcool. Et au vu de toutes ces bouteilles, je pense que vous vous êtes surestimé.

- Oh, mais il n'y en a pas que pour moi.

- Vous comptiez avoir de la visite ?

- A part la vôtre ? Non.

- Donc vous voulez me faire boire ?

- En quelques sortes oui.

- Non désolé. Je m'efforce d'avoir un train de vie sain. Et je pense que rien que le fait de passer vous voir après le travail m'écarte peu à peu de cet objectif.

- Oh, donc le fait que Mary contrôle pratiquement tous vos gestes n'y est pour rien ?

- Comment ça ?

- Oups, je crois que cette phrase m'a échappé. Oubliez.»

Watson lança un regard noir, mais interrogateur à son ami. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il venait de dire ça. Mary ne contrôlait pas sa vie. Elle était même très compréhensive et patiente avec ce qu'il lui faisait endurer en ce moment, ses allers et retours chez Holmes ou encore l'heure à laquelle il rentrait ces derniers temps. C'était une femme très gentille, et elle ne méritait pas qu'on parle d'elle de la sorte. D'ailleurs il allait lui en faire part :

« - C'est une dame très gentille. Vous ne…-

- Une dame ? Vous la défendez parce qu'elle est gentille et parce que c'est une dame ? Voyons Watson, vous oubliez qu'il s'agit aussi de votre fiancée. »

Holmes avait raison. Pourquoi ne pas avoir pensé un seul instant qu'il s'agissait de sa fiancée ? De ce fait Holmes n'avait pas à s'initier dans leur couple_._

_Couple_.

En analysant la situation, Watson n'était plus vraiment certain de la personne avec qui il formait ce couple.

D'un côté il y avait cette _femme_ qu'il n'hésitait pas à laisser seule le soir, et parfois sans même la prévenir. Il n'hésitait pas non plus à rentrer tard, quitte à la laisser s'endormir seule dans leur lit conjugal. Et puis il y avait aussi l'argent qu'il gagnait, où une partie y passait pour parier sur son ami lors de ses combats.

Et puis de l'autre côté il y avait Holmes, chez qui il allait tous les soirs, et avec qui il passait toutes ses soirées maintenant. Ce Holmes qu'il suivait dans toutes ses enquêtes. Ce Holmes sur qui il pariait lorsqu'il le suivait le soir pour s'assurer de sa santé, au lieu de rentrer chez lui rejoindre Mary.

Ces pensées commençaient à être vraiment embarrassantes. Watson s'approcha alors de la table d'un pas ferme, attrapa une bouteille, la jeta à Holmes, et en prit une pour lui, qu'il ouvrit et en bu quatre ou cinq gorgées d'affilée tout en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil libre.

Holmes eut un sourire de satisfaction. Il avait réussi, et son plan se déroulait comme prévu. Il but quelques gorgées à son tour en regardant Watson qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Des pensées qui avaient l'air de l'inquiéter vu l'expression qui se dessinait sur son visage. Il décida donc de lui changer les idées en changeant le sujet de leur discussion.

« - Au fait, vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'on m'a proposé comme enquête. Un homme qui est à la recherche de son fils disparu. Il ne m'a fallu que quelques secondes pour savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Et vous ne devinerez jamais ! »

Watson l'air toujours ailleurs, le regarda pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer son histoire, car il l'écoutait.

L'histoire étant un peu compliquée et longue, Watson eut le temps de boire les trois quarts de la bouteille. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il buvait, mais il savait que c'était fort, et qu'il ne supportait pas beaucoup l'alcool. Il sentait son esprit partir, et ses yeux avaient du mal à se fixer. Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié Holmes, toujours très concentré sur son histoire et s'éternisant sur des détails très importants selon lui. Watson finit la bouteille, et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. L'alcool se faisait très présent. La bouteille lui glissa des mains et tomba par terre, ce qui attira l'attention de Holmes qui racontait toujours son histoire. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure que son histoire avait commencé. Regardant Watson d'un air interrogateur, Holmes but quelques gorgées et se leva pour aller voir si le docteur était toujours conscient. Watson releva sa tête d'un coup. Il fut surpris de voir Holmes si près car il ne l'avait pas entendu se lever, et lui lâcha d'un ton froid mais mal assuré :

« - Vous m'avez manipulé. Une fois de plus Holmes. Je suis lucide.

- Je n'aurais pas utilisé ce mot vu votre état, mais oui, vous êtes une fois de plus tombé dans le panneau.

- Je sais ce que vous cherchez à faire.

- Bien. Et qu'est ce que je cherche à faire selon vous ?

- Vous cherchez à m'éloigner de Mary pour que je me rapproche de vous. Vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi. Surtout depuis que j'ai quitté cet appartement. Vous ne pensiez pas que je pouvais le faire. Vous pensiez que je n'allais pas déménager et que Mary m'aurait quitté. Mais non mon vieux, je l'ai fait, et vous n'arrivez pas à l'admettre.

- Je crois que vous avez trop bu.

- Arrêtez d'éviter le sujet et avouez-le.

- Avouer quoi ?

- Que vous m'aimez.

Holmes fut prit de court. Il balbutia et essaya de garder son calme :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Watson sourit car il savait qu'il venait d'aborder _le_ sujet sensible. Depuis toutes ces années, ils se tournaient autour, faisant quelques allusions de temps en temps, mais toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Chacun doutant de ses propres sentiments vis-à-vis de cette amitié, mais ne connaissant pas ceux de l'autre. Ce sujet n'avait donc jamais été abordé, toujours gardé secret, pour éviter une quelconque frustration entre eux. C'est pour cette raison que Holmes continuait à fréquenter Irène, et que Watson était sur le point d'épouser Mary. Il ne fallait pas que l'autre sache, et continuer à essayer de mener une vie normale. Mais ils en souffraient au plus profond d'eux. Plus particulièrement Holmes car il se retrouvait tout seul le soir avec juste son désespoir comme compagnie.

Alors il avait élaboré un plan. Un plan qui n'a pas fonctionné comme prévu vu que Watson venait de tout découvrir. Enfin bref, il voulait soûler Watson pour lui extirper quelques informations concernant leur _relation_. Par exemple savoir s'il était vraiment amoureux de Mary, ou s'il l'appréciait juste. Visiblement, il l'appréciait juste car sinon il aurait mentionné le mot « fiancée » un peu plus tôt dans leur conversation. Et il voulait savoir aussi si son attirance… physique, était réciproque.

Holmes était retourné et faisait dos à Watson qui se trouvait toujours dans le fauteuil. Le détective fixait sa bouteille, dont il n'avait même pas bu la moitié à cause de la longueur de son histoire. Il savait que Watson avait raison, mais ce genre de sentiments se garde secret, surtout quand il s'agit de son ami, et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit d'un ami qui va se marier.

Watson pouvait se montrer cruel parfois, et il venait d'en faire la démonstration. L'alcool l'avait sûrement aidé. Il s'était à présent levé et se dirigeait vers Holmes pour lui faire face. Il planta son regard dans celui du détective et lui lança d'un ton sérieux, malgré son état :

« - Vous savez, je sais comment vous fonctionnez. Alors je vais vous laissez le choix. Si…

Watson hésita, mais il reprit.

- Si vous me demandez de revenir vivre avec vous, je reviendrais.

- Et Mary, votre fiancée ?

- Vous voulez dire cette _dame _? »

Sur ces mots, les deux eurent un petit rire.

Mais Holmes craignait que Watson ait dit ces choses uniquement sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et qu'il n'y pensait pas vraiment. Il ne comptait pas laisser tomber Mary, sinon il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Alors pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant ?

Holmes doutait, mais il espérait profondément que ces mots soient vrais. La seule chose qu'il restait à faire était d'attendre que Watson retrouve un esprit clair. Ou de le titiller un peu plus.

« - Très bien. Pour une fois je vais mettre ma fierté de côté. Alors je vous le dis : Revenez vivre avec moi.

- Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher mes affaires chez moi, et je reviens ici.

Watson se tourna vers la porte, et fit un pas, mais il fut retenu par le bras par Holmes.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rentrez chez vous dans cet état. Et je ne suis pas sûr que Mary apprécie de vous voir comme ça. Restez un peu ici le temps de reprendre vos esprits et après vous pourrez partir. »

Watson acquiesça et il se remit dans le fauteuil.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et Watson brisa le silence :

« - Moi je vous aime.

Holmes afficha une mine plus qu'étonnée. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Watson devait être littéralement saoul pour dire des choses pareilles.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je vous aime de la façon dont j'aurais dû aimer Mary. »

Le silence s'installa une fois de plus.

Watson savait qu'il en avait trop dit, mais au moins, maintenant, les choses étaient dites. Il laissa une heure passer, et rentra chez lui.

Durant cette heure, Holmes n'avait pas dit un mot. Il s'était contenté de rejoindre son fauteuil, et de finir sa bouteille. Lorsque Watson se leva pour partir, il le regarda et écouta le bruit de ses pas dans les escaliers en fermant les yeux. Il resta comme ça quelques minutes, puis, il se leva, attrapa son manteau et sortit pour aller une fois de plus se mesurer à plus fort que lui lors d'un combat.

_Le lendemain…_

Le lendemain matin Watson se réveilla avec un mal de tête, dont il ne se souvenait pas très bien l'origine. Il se rappelait vaguement le temps passé avec Holmes. Il essayait de se remémorer ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il se souvenait d'une histoire d'un homme avec un fils disparu, de plusieurs bouteilles posées sur une table et de son chapeau accroché à un porte-manteau. Il poussa les draps, se redressa, posa ses pieds par terre tout en restant assis et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Mary le vu et vînt lui parler.

« - John ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête.

- Vous devriez vous reposer. Je vais vous préparer un thé, cela vous fera du bien.

- Oui, merci. »

Mary partit, et Watson se leva. La seule façon de savoir ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière, c'était d'aller voir Holmes et de lui demander. Mais avant ça, le devoir l'appelait. Il devait aller travailler. Il alla voir Mary, bu son thé et prit ses affaires pour aller au travail.

« - John ?

- Oui ?

- Pourrions-nous aller dîner au restaurant ce soir ?

- Oui, sans problèmes. Mais en finissant mes consultations je passerais chez Holmes car j'ai quelque chose à lui demander. Je serais bref, et nous irons dîner après.

- D'accord, à ce soir alors.

- A ce soir. »

De son côté, Holmes passa sa journée à jouer du violon, à attraper des mouches pour faire des expériences dessus et à tester de nouvelles substances médicales sur Gladstone.

Les heures passèrent, il était l'heure de partir pour Watson, mais il restait encore quelques patients. S'il voulait ne pas être en retard pour son dîner avec Mary, il avait intérêt à être très bref avec Holmes.

Une fois qu'il en eu finit avec le dernier patient, Watson récupéra ses affaires et alla directement chez Holmes, regrettant de ne pas avoir un peu plus de temps à lui consacrer.

« - Bonsoir Mme Hudson.

- Bonsoir Docteur. »

Holmes entendit une fois de plus Watson arriver. Il se trouvait en haut des escaliers, et ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment Watson allait-il réagir par rapport à leur _conversation_ d'hier ? Toutes les pensées de ce cher détective se résumaient à une seule question. Il recula d'un pas pour laisser un peu de place au docteur une fois qu'il serait arrivé en haut des marches. Et Watson y arriva plus vite que prévu. Il venait de monter les marches deux par deux pour monter plus vite.

« - Watson.. !

- Holmes. Il faut que nous parlions. Ce matin je me suis réveillé avec ce qui m'a paru être le résultat d'une soirée plutôt arrosée.

- En effet, vous étiez saoul.

- Ah. Ceci explique cela. Et qu'avons-nous fait ? Car, vous connaissant, si vous avez réussi à m'entraîner dans je ne sais quelles bêtises, j'aimerais en être informé avant de voir ma photo en couverture des journaux en étant l'homme recherché du jour.

- Rassurez-vous, il n'est rien arrivé de tout ça.

- Que s'est il passé alors ?

- Nous avons discuté.

- Discuter de quoi ?

- De tout et de rien.

- Et qu'est ce que vous entendez par « tout et rien » ?

- De choses et d'autres.

- Très bien. Vous me cachez clairement quelque chose.

- Trois fois rien.

- Donc vous me cachez quelque chose. »

Holmes ne savait plus quoi dire. Il savait que Watson ne partirait pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Il essaya donc de perdre du temps en entrouvrant la bouche pour faire croire qu'il allait lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ne dit rien finalement, en faisant semblant de ne plus avoir de voix.

« - Très bien, je ne partirai pas. Je ne veux pas que vous me fassiez chanter pour quelque chose que j'ignore encore.

- Bien. Vous allez attendre ici longtemps. »

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Watson menace Holmes de sa canne.

« - Ok, ok, je vais tout avouer.

- Bien, je vous écoute.

- Bon, j'ai essayé de vous en empêcher, mais vous vouliez me sauter dessus.

- Comment ça ? Pour me battre avec vous ?

- Non, pour faire autre chose figurez-vous.

- Je ne vous suis plus là…

- Comment vous expliquer ? Je peux vous faire un dessin, mais je pense que vous ne sauriez l'apprécier à se juste valeur.

- Merci, je me passerai du dessin, mais je ne vois toujours pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Vous pouvez me montrer en mimant en revanche.

- Je suis bien trop timide pour ça Watson.

- S'agirait-il de…

- J'ai bien peur que oui.

- Mon Dieu, je ne me connaissais pas de tels agissements. Je vous pris de m'excuser, même si cela me paraît…

Watson cherchait ses mots, et lança un regard accusateur à Holmes :

- … Être un mensonge.

- Voyons, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.

- Dites moi la vérité Holmes, je dois rejoindre Mary. »

Voilà la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas ôté son manteau. Il était pressé. Et Holmes était bien décidé à faire traîner les choses en longueur pour qu'il ne la rejoigne pas.

« - Holmes s'il vous plaît… »

Quand Watson prononça cette phrase, l'attention du détective fut attirée par autre chose.

En effet, à force d'attendre Watson tous les soirs, il s'était habitué à écouter ne serait-ce que le plus petit bruit que pouvait faire la porte d'entrée. Il avait donc entendu, contrairement à Watson, que quelqu'un venait de rentrer. Ce ne pouvait être que Mary qui était venue chercher son _cher_ fiancé pour ne pas être en retard à leur dîner. Il s'empressa, pour que Mary puisse entendre, de rétorquer avec toute la finesse du monde :

« - Vous m'avez dis que vous étiez amoureux de moi.

- Vraiment ? »

Watson fut réellement surpris. Même s'il s'en doutait, et que c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il était rentré dans le jeu de Holmes et qu'il tenait absolument à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

A ces mots, Mary qui était en train de monter, s'arrêta net. Elle pensait qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une blague. Elle s'était donc arrêter pour écouter la fin de la conversation. Elle était certaine que personne ne l'avait entendu, car Mme Hudson s'étant absentée, elle n'avait pas fait de bruit.

Holmes savait que Mary se cachait pour écouter, alors il repartit de plus belle :

« - Et bien sûr, maintenant que vous êtes sobre, vous ne sauriez me redire une telle chose. »

Watson perçut un sourire sur le visage de Holmes, et se sentit gêné. Mais il pensa que si Holmes avait réagit comme ça, c'est qu'il cachait quelque chose lui aussi. S'il avait trouvé le comportement de la veille du docteur déplacé, il se serait (sûrement) contenté de le garder pour lui, et n'en n'aurait jamais parlé pour éviter de vexer son ami.

« - Se pourrait-il que vous vouliez que je vous le répète ?

- Oui, il se pourrait que j'en aie envie.

- Mais si je vous l'ai dis hier soir, il ne vous est pas difficile de vous en souvenir.»

Holmes sourit, et dit :

« - Vous savez, je sais comment vous fonctionnez. Alors je vais vous laissez le choix. Si…

Holmes fit mine d'hésiter et reprit :

- Si vous me redites ce que vous m'avez dit hier soir, vous pouvez revenir vivre ici. Je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie. »

Watson réfléchit un instant. Il ne semblait pas hésiter, mais réfléchir à la complexité de la situation. Qu'adviendrait-il de Mary et de leurs fiançailles ? Mais en revanche, une situation comme celle-ci ne se représenterait peut-être plus. En effet, ils pouvaient enfin mettre les choses au clair.

« - Très bien Holmes. Il se pourrait que…

Il hésita une fois de plus, non pas parce qu'il n'était pas sûr, mais parce que c'est toujours difficile de dire ce genre de chose.

- … Je vous aime. »

En entendant ces mots, Mary lâcha un cri qu'elle ne pu retenir. Elle était choquée. Choquée que son fiancé prononce ces mots pour une autre personne, et en particulier pour ce Holmes qu'elle considérait comme vil, mesquin et calculateur.

Surpris par ce cri, Watson se pencha pour voir le bas de l'escalier et il y vit Mary, appuyée d'une main sur la rambarde pour ne pas tomber. Elle semblait tremblante et fébrile.

Watson se retourna pour faire face à Holmes, et lâcha avec colère :

« - Vous le saviez. »

Holmes répondit par une grimace et un haussement d'épaule.

Watson fût vraiment déçu par cette réponse.

« - Vous me répugnez. »

Le docteur se retourna alors pour rejoindre Mary qui pleurait agenouillée dans la rue.

Holmes ne bougea pas, ébranlé par les mots de Watson.

Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin cette fois. Il ne voulait pas que Watson lui en veuille. Il n'avait fait que reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Il s'en voulait, pas vis-à-vis de Mary, mais bien parce qu'il avait peur qu'après ça Watson regrette ce qu'il lui a dit.

Finalement, le docteur ne reviendrait peut être pas habiter ici.

Les choses s'annonçaient difficiles, voire même très difficiles.

Mais rien n'est impossible quand on s'appelle Sherlock Holmes.

**Blablatage de fin: Voilà, c'est fini! J'espère que ça vous a plu! J'imagine que vous savez que vous pouvez me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une review. Et je tiens à faire savoir que la suite n'est pas encore commencée, et que je serais encore plus motivée si je voyais que des personnes l'attendent. Sur ce je vous quitte, mais, _I'll Be Bac_k, soon.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Blablatage: Me revoilà! J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue, et que cette suite vous plaira. Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu le premier chapitre, et en particulier à celles qui m'ont laissé une review. Voilà, pour la suite j'ai vraiment essayé de rester dans l'esprit des personnages, et j'espère y être (au moins) un peu parvenu. Sur ce, je vous laisse, et bonne lecture...**

Watson s'approcha discrètement de Mary et de Mme Hudson, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il regardait Mary pleurer jusqu'à s'en déshydrater. Si la tristesse avait un visage, ce serait le sien.

Elle avait vraiment l'air malheureuse, et à cette vue, les sentiments du docteur étaient partagés. Il ressentait de la tristesse, car il venait de briser le cœur de celle qui était censée devenir sa femme, mais il ressentait aussi de la pitié. La pauvre femme avait tout fait pour essayer de prendre la place de Holmes dans son cœur, mais malgré tout, elle n'y sera jamais parvenue.

Watson s'approcha un peu plus, mais Mme Hudson se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Mary lui avait raconté ce qu'elle avait entendu quand elle était cachée, et la solidarité féminine avait fait le reste. Il passait pour un homme infidèle alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

Mary le vu et se releva pour lui hurler dessus. Elle criait si fort que les gens autour s'arrêtaient pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Mary injuriait Watson. Elle lui donnait des noms d'oiseaux qui ne devraient pas figurer dans le vocabulaire d'une dame. Pratiquement toutes les insultes y passèrent. Le docteur le méritait, mais il pensait qu'elle exagérait un peu, car il n'en méritait pas autant tout de même.

Holmes, lui assistait à la scène du haut de sa fenêtre. Il était bien content de la tournure des choses car il savait que Watson ne se laisserait pas faire longtemps, même s'il s'agissait d'une dame. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre son calme, et s'en prendre à Mary à son tour.

Watson amena ses mains à son visage et prit une longue inspiration. Il essayait tant bien que mal de rester calme face à ces insultes. Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui il vit que plusieurs personnes observaient la scène de loin. Il avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire que les gens viennent voir pour se divertir. Il pencha alors sa tête en arrière pour retenir la colère qui l'envahissait, et vit Holmes qui regardait lui aussi.

Mary continuait de l'insulter, de faire savoir à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'aurait pas fait un bon mari et d'énumérer toutes les fois où il l'avait laissé tomber au profit de Holmes.

Le détective écoutait, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Tout ce que Mary disait était vrai, sauf peut-être les insultes. Là dessus il était d'accord avec Watson, il n'en méritait pas autant.

Le fait d'avoir vu Holmes à la fenêtre rappela au docteur qu'il n'avait nulle part où dormir ce soir grâce à lui.

La seule possibilité était de dormir dans son ancien appartement, chez le détective. Et cette solution ne réjouissait pas Watson. Il ne voulait pas y retourner après ce que Holmes avait fait. Il l'avait laissé délibérément faire du mal à Mary.

Si seulement il avait lui aussi entendu que Mary était entrée, il aurait pu retenir _ces_ mots et cette situation n'aurait pas eu lieu d'être. Maintenant la seule chose à faire était d'aller prendre quelques affaires chez lui, et d'élire domicile chez son ami.

Il réalisa alors qu'il venait de se faire une fois plus manipulé par Holmes. Il avait réussi à le forcer à revenir vivre avec lui. Watson enrageait à cette idée. Holmes ne se souciait vraiment que de ses sentiments, et il n'hésitait à écraser et à malmener les gens qui auraient le malheur de se retrouver sur son chemin.

Mais malheureusement Watson n'avait pas d'autre solution. Et s'il en avait eu, il aurait tout fait pour éviter de retourner chez Holmes, rien que pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne peut pas jouer avec lui comme ça, et qu'il arrête de se conduire comme si il lui appartenait.

Le docteur fut sorti de ses pensées par Mary qui continuait à crier.

"- John! Vous ne m'écoutez même pas?"

Watson lui jeta un dernier regard plein de mépris et partit chez lui chercher quelques affaires.

Il s'était résigné à retourner chez Holmes, même si cela ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

Mary le suivi des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le voie plus. Elle paraissait désarmée face à l'attitude de John. Il semblait préoccupé, mais par autre chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur dispute, et cela ne fit que renforcer la peine de la jeune femme. Il ne se souciait plus d'elle, ni même de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. C'est comme si rien ne comptait à ses yeux, mis à part Holmes et ce qu'il pensait de lui.

Le détective lui, fut déçu de la fin de cette dispute. Il voulait une fin digne de ce nom, c'est à dire que Watson explose, et qu'il lui dise des choses pires que tout ce qu'elle pourrait imaginer. Mais non, il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de lui tourner le dos et de partir. A croire que Holmes était le seul à posséder le pouvoir de le pousser à bout. Quelle fin pathétique.

En chemin, Watson songea à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie avec Mary.

Il aurait sûrement eu des enfants, mais il n'était pas certain d'en vouloir. Il aurait aussi sûrement arrêter de suivre Holmes dans ses enquêtes farfelues, et une fois de plus, il n'était pas certain de le vouloir non plus. En y pensant, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû faire beaucoup de concessions.

Des concessions qu'il ne fera pas en vivant de nouveau avec Holmes.

Une fois dans l'appartement, il prit donc des affaires et se dirigea directement vers la sortie. Il se retourna pour regarder tout ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. En regardant bien autour de lui il s'aperçut que rien ne lui manquerait. Rien ne lui donnait envie de rester. Il regarda la photo de lui de Mary qui était posée dans l'entrée. Il avaient l'air heureux. Mais Watson se rappelait qu'il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre ce jour là.

Il se retourna et partit. Il s'efforçait d'essayer de se convaincre qu'il ne regretterait rien, mais seul l'avenir apporterait la réponse.

Le soleil s'était couché, et le vent soufflait fort ce soir là. Watson redressa donc le col de son manteau pour parer la fraîcheur du vent. Il marchait tout en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait du mal à définir ses sentiments vis à vis de cette situation. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir, ou au contraire détester Holmes pour ce qu'il venait de gâcher. Mais en réfléchissant bien, le docteur se rendit compte que Holmes n'avait pas gâcher grand chose. Il n'allait plus se marier, mais il ne ressentait rien. Il ne ressentait pas de chagrin, ni de peine, sauf pour Mary qui avait l'air vraiment très affectée. Il se moquait de tout ce qu'il n'allait pas connaître en quittant Mary, tel que le sentiment que l'on ressent quand on a des enfants, ou la joie de se marier. Tout ça ne comptait pas pour lui, mais il ne l'avait pas compris. Il aura fallu une fois de plus que Holmes s'en mêlent pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

Une fois arrivé devant l'appartement de Holmes, Watson entrouvrit la porte pour s'assurer que Mary et Mme Hudson n'étaient pas là. Il tenait ses affaires à la main, et n'avait même pas prit le temps de chercher de quoi les contenir lorsqu'il était dans son ancien appartement. Il voulait faire au plus vite, pour ne pas croiser Mary.

Les deux femmes n'étaient pas présentes. Watson entra donc, et monta les escaliers.

Holmes était dans son fauteuil, un livre entre les mains. Il avait entendu Watson entrer.

Depuis tout le temps qu'ils habitaient ensemble, Holmes avait apprit à reconnaître le bruit des pas de son colocataire. Lorsqu'il rentrait tard et qu'il essayait de se faire discret, ses pas étaient légers, et lorsqu'il était énervé et que ses pas se faisaient lourds, le talon de ses chaussures frappait le sol nerveusement, ce qui résonnait dans toute la pièce.

Mais cette fois-ci ses pas étaient rapides et réguliers, qui sonnaient comme une démarche pressée et déterminée. Watson se dirigea vers la pièce qui lui appartenait auparavant. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit que tout avait changé. Cette pièce autrefois rangée et propre s'était transformée en un bazar inimaginable, et le docteur n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il était pourtant venu plusieurs fois après avoir déménagé, mais il n'était jamais revenu dans cette pièce. Tout ce qu'il restait de Watson était l'armoire où il rangeait ses vêtements. Il s'en approcha tant bien que mal, en enjambant les livres, les tubes à essai à moitié vides, et toutes les autres choses qui recouvraient le sol. Il ouvrit alors l'armoire, pour voir si il pouvait y laisser les affaires qu'il venait de prendre chez lui. Il vit alors que son armoire était vide, à l'exception d'une chemise blanche, lavée, et pliée. Il ne souvenait pas d'avoir laissé une chemise comme ça, car il l'aurait emmené avec lui lors de son déménagement. Il posa donc ses affaires à côté, et rebroussa chemin.

Il rejoignit Holmes, et s'assit dans le fauteuil libre. Le détective n'avait pas bougé et était toujours en train de lire son livre. Ou peut-être qu'il faisait semblant pour ne pas avoir à se justifier de son comportement envers Watson.

"- Je devais aller dîner au restaurant ce soir, et je n'ai pas l'intention de rater ça. Et comme vous m'en devez une, c'est vous qui paierez. Et vous pouvez me croire, je prendrais ce qu'il ya de plus cher."

Holmes ferma son livre et se leva . Il se dirigea vers le porte manteau, attrapa sa veste, et fit mine à Watson de le suivre.

Le détective était content. Watson était revenu, et en plus il allaient dîner ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Durant tout le trajet ils restèrent silencieux. L'un parce qu'il en voulait à son colocataire, qui venait de le faire passer pour un goujat, et l'autre parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Le dernier était pleinement satisfait de la situation: Plus de Mary, plus de mariage, Watson était revenu, et la dernière chose, très importante au yeux de Holmes, mais que le docteur ignorait encore, était qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un seul lit dans l'appartement. Le second ne servant pour personne, avait été brisé en plusieurs morceaux afin d'en faire des cales pour les autres meubles. Cette soirée s'annonçait donc pleine de rebondissements.

Le silence régna durant tout le dîner aussi, malgré le fait que tous deux appréciaient cet instant. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux désormais. Et cette idée ne déplu pas à Watson. Bien au contraire, il avait l'impression de récupérer ce qu'il avait perdu, comme s'il rentrait chez lui après une longue absence. Et ce sentiment le rassurait. Il fallait admettre que Holmes avait, **en partie**, bien fait de le "ramener à la raison", car finalement, le docteur n'était plus sûr d'avoir été amoureux de Mary, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Ses sentiments envers elle n'égalaient même pas la moitié de ceux qu'il éprouvait pour Holmes. L'évidence était là. Watson était amoureux de son ami.

Il leva les yeux de son assiette pour regarder le détective. Il l'observait, essayant de percevoir cette expression de fierté qu'il arbore à chaque fois qu'il obtient ce qu'il veut de lui. Mais Holmes n'affichait pas d'expression particulière. Pourtant, il se réjouissait à l'idée que le dîner de ce soir n'était que le premier d'une longue série. Il était heureux, comme à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de Watson. Mais il ne le montrera ou ne le dira jamais, à cause de l'un de ses nombreux problèmes d'égo.

Le détective pouvait sentir le poids du regard qui se posait sur lui. Mais il ne releva pas la tête pour autant. Il s'en tenait à déguster ce délicieux repas. Mais au bout de quelques minutes il fut lassé de l'œillade de Watson et leva sa tête pour le fixer à son tour. Watson compris alors que cela faisait longtemps qu'il fixait son ami et tourna sa tête pour regarder autour de lui, et ainsi ne plus croiser le regard de Holmes. Et dès que Watson tourna sa tête, Holmes se remit à manger.

Quand le dîner fut terminé, il rentrèrent, toujours en silence. Watson en voulait toujours à Holmes, même s'il était habitué à son comportement puéril. Il ne voulait pas se laisser faire cette fois-ci, et il comptait bien le faire comprendre à Holmes.

Ils arrivèrent donc à leur appartement. Watson attendit que Holmes lui ouvre la porte tel un vrai gentleman. Il passa alors en premier et monta les escaliers, Holmes le suivant. En haut des marches, Watson attendit que Holmes arrive à sa hauteur, et il lui lança:

"- Bon, je dors où?

- Je ne sais pas. Où voulez vous dormir?

- Dans un lit si possible.

- Il n'y a que le mien, mais nous pouvons le partager si vous voulez.

- S'il n'y a que le vôtre, où est donc passé le mien?

- Je dirais ici et là. Il sert à maintenir mes meubles droits.

Watson haussa les sourcils, surprit de cette réponse.

- Bien, je crois qu'il ne reste qu'une solution.

- Laquelle, _mon cher Watson_?

- Que vous dormiez dans un des fauteuils."

Cette réponse étonna Holmes car il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Et il était hors de question qu'il dorme dans un fauteuil alors qu'il avait un lit.

"- Vous savez que je ne dormirais pas dans un fauteuil.

- Et vous, vous savez que je ne dormirais pas avec vous. Alors si vous ne voulez pas passer la nuit dans un fauteuil, très bien, c'est votre choix, mais je prends le lit.

- _Mon_ lit.

- Et alors, vous le méritez après ce que vous avez fait au mien! C'est de votre faute si je n'ai plus de lit.

- Mais vous étiez censé avoir déménagé, je ne vois pas où est le problème."

Watson arrêta de discuter et se dirigea dans la pièce qui servait de chambre à Holmes et commença à s'installer pour dormir. Il retira son manteau puis son gilet, les déposa sur un meuble, et commençait à déboutonner sa chemise. Holmes l'avait suivi dans sa chambre car il n'avait du tout l'intention de dormir autre part que dans son lit. Il se tenait debout face à Watson qui commençait à ouvrir sa chemise. Le docteur se déshabillait pour se préparer à se coucher, et par la même occasion montrer à Holmes qu'il prenait le lit.

Holmes ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les doigts de Watson passer d'un bouton à l'autre, en les détachant au fur et à mesure. Holmes redécouvrait peu à peu le corps du docteur. Il n'aurait jamais cru que regarder quelqu'un retirer une chemise pouvait être aussi excitant. Les secondes semblaient devenir des minutes, le temps s 'éternisant sur cet instant.

Watson en était au dernier bouton et il avait bien remarqué le regard de Holmes. Ce qui l'amusait particulièrement. Il détacha donc le dernier bouton, laissant sa chemise ouverte.

Watson savoura quelques secondes cet instant. Il avait sa chemise ouverte, et Holmes n'était pas capable de regarder ailleurs. C'était comme si ses yeux ne pouvaient s'en décoller. Watson découvrit alors le pouvoir qu'il avait sur Holmes, car à ce moment là, le détective n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

Mais Watson termina ce moment en s'adressant au détective avec un sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

"- Vous comptez rester comme ça encore longtemps?

Holmes vit le sourire de Watson, ce qui le troubla un peu plus. Il secoua légèrement sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits et répondit au docteur.

- Je peux rester jusqu'à ce que vous enleviez cette chemise entièrement si vous voulez.

- Je m'en passerais. Merci.

Holmes insista comme à son habitude.

- Vous en êtes sûr?

- Oui, j'en suis sûr Holmes.

- D'accord, mais ça ne règle toujours pas le problème du lit.

- Si, ce problème est réglé vu que je vous l'ai dit, c'est moi qui prends le lit. Et de plus, je suis plus prêt à me coucher que vous ne l'êtes.

- S'il n'y a que ça..."

Holmes commença à se déshabiller lui aussi. Il retira son manteau et le jeta par terre. Il s'attaqua ensuite à sa propre chemise. Watson essaya d'intervenir pour lui dire que cela était inutile, mais il se ravisa, pour voir jusqu'où le détective comptait aller. Holmes déboutonna sa chemise et la laissa ouverte, exactement comme le docteur.

"- Bien, maintenant que je suis autant dévêtu que vous, la question du lit est de nouveau d'actualité."

Watson essayait de résister à l'envie de regarder le torse de Holmes. Il le fixait droit dans les yeux pour s'opposer à cette tentation qui grandissait en lui. Il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il se sentait impuissant face à la répartie de Holmes.

Le détective reprit donc.

"- La seule chose qu'il vous reste à faire pour pouvoir dormir dans ce lit est de reprendre l'avantage en vous déshabillant un peu plus. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne vous avait jamais vu torse nu.

- Le situation n'est pas comparable Holmes.

- Oui, mais le fait sera le même."

Il était hors de question pour Watson de se laisser une fois de plus manipuler par son ami. Il posa donc une main sur le torse de Holmes pour le pousser en dehors de la pièce. Ce contact éveilla tous les sens du docteur en une fraction de seconde, mais il tâcha de ne rien montrer au détective. Une fois Holmes dehors, Watson attrapa la porte et la referma.

Holmes était derrière la porte, et parlait suffisamment fort pour que le docteur l'entende.

"- Voyons Watson, c'est ma chambre, vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de rentrer!

Watson ne répondit pas.

- Watson, je sais que vous m'entendez. Je ne partirai pas. C'est par respect que je n'ouvre pas la porte, car qui sait à quelle vitesse vous vous déshabillez entièrement. Loin de moi l'idée que je ne tiens pas à le savoir, mais c'est plutôt à vous que je pense.

Le docteur ne répondit toujours pas.

- Watson, ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes avant que j'ouvre la porte vu que vous ne savez pas où je cache la clé."

A ces mots, Holmes attrapa la poignée pour faire du bruit et ainsi prévenir Watson qu'il n'allait pas tarder à entrer. Mais il fut surpris par un autre bruit qui lui était familier.

Watson venait de faire tourner la clé dans la serrure. Il venait de s'enfermer dans la chambre, et ainsi forcer le détective à se trouver un autre endroit pour dormir.

Holmes était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas laissé la clé dans la serrure, pourtant Watson l'avait trouvé. Le détective essaya tout de même de tourner la poignée pour voir si la porte était réellement fermée. Et la porte était bien fermée.

"- Bonne nuit Holmes."

Le détective soupira alors, contraint de dormir dans l'un des fauteuils.

**Blablatage de fin: Bon, je ne savais pas trop où couper, mais ce moment m'a paru être bien. Bon, j'avoue c'est peut-être pas le meilleur, mais c'est comme ça et c'est moi qui décide! :p. J'espère que la suite vous a plu, et qu'elle vous donne envie d'en lire plus. Et je le répète, mais comme l'a dit le très grand Jimmy Neutron, la répétition est bonne pour les neurones, donc voilà, j'apprécie les reviews et ça me fera très plaisir si vous m'en laissé. Donc voilà, je continue d'écrire, et je vous dis à bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blablatage de début: Bon, me revoilà! Après une longue absence (que j'ai essayé de combler tant bien que mal avec des OS), je publie le troisième chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, malgré qu'elle soit légèrement plus courte que les autres. Ceci n'est pas la fin (même si je pense qu'elle ne tardera pas). **

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

><p>Holmes alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil qu'il avait installé dans l'ancienne pièce de Watson. Il était assis et attendait. Il n'était pas fatigué et n'avait pas du tout sommeil pour le moment. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et regardait autour de lui pour trouver une idée. Malgré le nombre effrayant d'objets qui recouvraient prodigieusement le sol, rien ne lui suscita un intérêt particulier et il s'ennuyait fermement.<p>

Les minutes passèrent les unes après les autres, accompagnées d'un silence de mort qui commençait à réellement exaspérer Holmes. Fatigué de s'ennuyer, il se leva alors brusquement et se dirigea vers sa chambre injustement occupée par quelqu'un d'autre. Il frappa trois fois sur la porte pour attirer l'attention de Watson et pour qu'il vienne lui ouvrir. Mais ce dernier ne vînt pas, se contentant de prononcer un "Allez dormir Holmes" d'un ton fatigué et désabusé.

Quelque peu énervé par l'attitude du docteur, il se décida à le _punir_. Il alla donc chercher l'objet avec lequel il s'apprêtait à torturer Watson. Holmes attrapa son violon, alla s'assoir par terre, juste derrière la porte de _sa_ pièce et commença à en jouer frénétiquement. Il se félicitait de ne pas avoir ranger cet instrument et goûtait aux avantages d'être désordonné.

Ses doigts appuyaient avec ardeur sur les différentes cordes et il essayait de les faire vibrer le plus fort possible afin que Watson sorte de sa chambre pour le sermonner. Mais rien n'y fît.

Le détective en conclut donc que cela ne dérangeait pas son ami, et que par conséquent il pouvait en jouer toute la nuit en toute impunité. Holmes était appuyé contre la porte et s'efforça de jouer jusqu'à tomber de fatigue, ce qui survenu quelques heures après.

oOo

Le lendemain matin Holmes fut réveillé par les bruits que Mme Hudson faisait. Dans un premier temps il la maudit de l'avoir réveillé après une nuit si courte, et dans un second temps il se leva tant bien que mal, l'esprit encore embrumé. Une fois debout, il tourna la poignée de _sa_ porte pour vérifier si Watson était toujours à l'intérieur. Il constata que la porte était toujours fermée, et en déduisit donc que le médecin n'était toujours pas réveillé. Il ramassa alors son violon, alla le poser dans l'autre pièce et sortit pour aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage et se débarbouiller un peu. Il passa devant Mme Hudson qui le dévisagea, et il se fît un plaisir de lui rendre sa grimace.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé sa toilette, il descendit les escaliers d'un pas lent, réfléchissant à la façon dont il allait sortir son ami de son sommeil. Il en était à la moitié des marches, à l'endroit du plat et de la fenêtre, quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se plaça de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse pas le voir et regarda qui cela pouvait bien être.

Une personne entra et fut accueillie par la logeuse. C'était une jeune femme au teint clair. Elle portait une magnifique robe bleu ciel qui laissait entrevoir sa nuque et ses épaules et qui épousait parfaitement le haut de son corps. Elle était très jolie et avait un sourire charmeur. La lumière du soleil étincelait sur la blondeur de ses cheveux et ses yeux brillaient du même bleu que sa robe. Cette jeune femme possédait visiblement tout pour plaire.

A moitié caché, Holmes la regardait et essayait de deviner ce qu'elle venait faire là. Elle avait l'air plutôt fortunée, sa robe et son attitude en donnaient l'impression, et elle voulait sûrement un service de qualité concernant une enquête privée.

La jeune femme s'adressa donc à Mme Hudson.

"- Bonjour Madame. Je recherche Mr. Sherlock Holmes, et on m'a indiqué qu'il vivait ici.

- Oui, il habite bien ici, et je viens de le voir monter. Je vais vous accompagner à l'étage."

Sur ces mots Holmes remonta rapidement les marches, et par reflexe, voulut ouvrir la porte qui le séparait de _sa_ pièce, mais fut déséquilibré lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit subitement. Il tomba donc littéralement sur Watson, qui n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper, ni de s'écarter.

Holmes se retrouva donc sur Watson qui eut le souffle coupé sous son poids, et cette douleur lui arracha un cri étouffé. Pour éviter d'écraser Watson plus longtemps, Holmes posa ses mains de part et d'autre des épaules du docteur et se souleva légèrement. Ils se tenaient alors presque nez à nez, et l'espace d'un instant, Holmes put sentir la chaleur du souffle de Watson contre ses lèvres. Cette situation, qui aurait pu être gênante, fit sourire le détective. Watson, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Holmes, essayait de définir le regard qu'il recevait. Il pouvait y déceler un mélange d'amusement et de désir. Cette œillade les empêcha tous les deux de prêter attention aux pas qui se faisaient entendre dans les escaliers.

Arrivées en haut des marches, les deux femmes furent surprises de les trouver dans une telle position. Mme Hudson fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge pour leur indiquer leur présence. Holmes se releva d'un bond, lissa sa chemise pour paraître plus présentable, tandis que Watson peinait, se tenant les côtes d'un bras, visiblement douloureuses suite à leur chute. Le docteur regarda les deux femmes, l'une après l'autre, en commençant par celle qu'il ne connaissait pas, et finit par Mme Hudson, qui lui réserva le même regard que celui qu'elle avait adressé précédemment à Holmes, voire légèrement plus dévisageant à cause de ce qu'elle venait de voir, et surtout de ce qu'elle devait s'imaginer après ce que Mary lui avait raconté. Cette idée mit Watson mal à l'aise.

"- Mr Holmes, vous avez de la visite."

Holmes sourit hypocritement à sa logeuse et la remercia de la même façon. Il regarda la jeune femme et s'avança. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main pour déposer un délicat baiser dessus tel un parfait gentleman.

Ce geste ulcéra Watson.

Le docteur resta donc à l'écart pour ne pas attirer l'attention et surtout parce que la jeune femme ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour son ami.

"- Mr. Holmes, je me suis laissée dire que vous étiez l'un des meilleurs détectives. J'ai donc une enquête à vous proposer.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je voudrais que vous suiviez mon mari pour savoir s'il se joue de moi en aimant quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette situation n'était pas inconnue aux deux hommes et cette réflexion fit sourire Holmes. Mais le détective n'eut pas le temps de répondre, coupé par Watson.

- Non, désolé. Nous ne prenons pas ce genre d'affaire."

La jeune femme fut étonnée que ce soit Watson qui lui réponde et son regard semblait demander l'approbation du détective lui même, et non de son _assistant_. Holmes tourna la tête pour regarder Watson qui, manifestement semblait énervé par la seule présence de cette jeune femme. Il fut tout de même tenté d'accepter l'affaire juste pour rendre Watson jaloux, mais il se ravisa, réfléchissant aux conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner. Il aura bien d'autres occasions de le rendre jaloux. Il refit face à la jeune femme, et lui répondit.

"- Je suis désolé, mais mon _partenaire_ a raison. Nous ne prenons pas en charge ce genre d'affaire, et nous ne faisons pas d'exceptions.

- Même si je vous paye le triple de ce que vous me demanderez?

Holmes se tourna une fois de plus pour regarder Watson, le suppliant du regard, mais ne reçut qu'un froncement de sourcils et un grincement de dents en guise de réponse.

- Non, désolé. Aucune exception.

- Très bien, je vois que la personne qui m'a envoyé vers vous s'est trompée sur votre personne. Au revoir Mr. Holmes."

La jeune femme tourna les talons et quitta les lieux sans même se retourner, la tête haute comme méprisante.

Holmes attendit qu'elle soit sortie et s'adressa à Watson.

"- Seriez vous devenu fou? Pensez à tout ce que nous aurions pu faire avec cet argent! Vous vous conduisez comme un égoïste.

- Moi? Un égoïste? C'est le comble.

- Imaginez tout ce que vous auriez pu perdre au jeu!

- Très fin. Autant que l'utilisation du mot _'partenaire'_ j'imagine.

- Serait-ce là votre vengeance suite à votre rupture avec Mary? Ou seriez vous jaloux, Watson?

Le docteur marqua une pause, comme découvert.

- Voyez-y ce que vous voulez, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à me justifier.

- Bien, alors je décide d'y voir de la jalousie.

- Cessez de vous conduire comme un enfant, Holmes! C'en devient fatigant.

- Ne soyez pas si agressif! Cela ne ferait que confirmer votre jalousie.

Watson planta ses yeux dans ceux du détective et prit un air menaçant.

- Holmes...

- La menace aussi confirmerait votre jalousie.

- JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX, HOLMES!

- Très bien. Inutile de crier, je n'ai pas souvenir que mon ouïe soit défaillante. Mais juste pour vous le rappeler, car vous êtes médecin, donc vous devez sûrement le savoir, mais vivre dans le déni n'est pas très sain pour l'esprit.

Watson était presque sur le point de craquer, mais il se retînt, ne voulant pas se laisser avoir par Holmes une fois de plus. Il prit donc une longue inspiration et répondit calmement.

- Je sais ce que vous cherchez à faire, et je ne rentrerais pas dans votre jeu, mon vieux.

- Oui, vous avez parfaitement raison. Tout le monde a le droit d'être jaloux. Mais revenons en à cette perte d'argent. J'espère que vous savez qu'il va falloir que vous vous fassiez pardonner.

- Bien, j'allongerais le nombre de mes consultations par jour si vous tenez vraiment à cet argent.

- Mais vous ignorez combien je comptais lui demander pour cette affaire. Et cette _charmante_ jeune femme devait en payer le triple.

- Certes. Combien comptiez vous lui demander?

- Je l'ignore vu que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'évaluer l'ampleur de cette affaire. Mais tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que cela vous reviendrait trop cher. Je préfère encore que vous gardiez votre argent pour le miser sur moi, lorsque vous assistez à ces matchs pour vous rincez l'œil sur mon torse nu."

Watson serra les dents pour retenir sa colère et afficha un sourire ironique.

Cela était l'exemple parfait de ce qui énervait Watson. Il détestait que Holmes devine ses sentiments et les raisons de ses actes. Parfois il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, même s'il savait que la plupart du temps ce n'était que de la provocation et que le détective n'en savait rien car il y allait au bluff. Bien sûr tout ceci résumait le comportement typique de Holmes, et Watson s'y était accommodé depuis bien longtemps, mais cela l'agaçait toujours de se faire découvrir alors qu'il mettait beaucoup d'énergie à essayer de cacher certaines choses au détective.

Watson décida donc qu'il était temps d'inverser les rôles. C'était toujours lui qui se faisait avoir, et il fallait que ça change. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il était bien décider à la mettre en application. Il allait l'asticoter, le provoquer jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, lui faire comprendre que son petit jeu n'était plaisant que dans un sens, et qu'il s'avérait frustrant pour l'autre. Il en était capable, restait juste à ne pas céder.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Blabatage de fin:<span> J'espère que cela vous a plu et que ça donne envie de lire la suite. Même si j'ai déjà dis ça pour ce chapitre (qui a mis 2 mois à venir), la suite ne devrait pas tarder... En attendant, un autre OS sera publié. Merci de m'avoir lu, et à bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blablatage de début:**** Me revoilà! Pour celles et ceux qui m'en voudraient d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier ce chapitre, je tiens à m'escuser, et à vous rassurer que non, en effet, je n'ai pas passé l'arme à gauche malgré ce long silence. Plusieurs raisons expliquent cette absence, mais bon, nous sommes ici pour lire des fanfics et non pas pour que je vous raconte ma vie. Donc, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre, vu que vous devez l'attendre depuis longtemps.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture...**

* * *

><p>Watson était parti travailler et Holmes végétait dans son fauteuil. Il repensait à cette affaire qu'il venait de refuser. Il ne savait pas s'il devait voir cela comme une erreur, ou au contraire comme une bonne chose. Il aurait pu gagner beaucoup d'argent, certes, mais cela lui importait peu. Ce qui l'intéressait dans cette histoire était qu'il tenait là un très bon moyen de rendre Watson jaloux.<p>

A vrai dire, il avait réellement aimé cette lueur qui étincela dans les yeux du médecin lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur la main de la jeune femme. De la jalousie à l'état brut. Rien de plus réjouissant que de voir que l'on est aimé au point de rendre une personne jalouse par un simple geste. Qui plus est, lorsque ce geste est anodin, et SURTOUT lorsqu'il s'agit de Watson.

Il se leva alors, les yeux remplis d'une espèce de fierté, son ego ayant été satisfait pour quelques heures, et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y récupérer de quoi paraître un peu plus propre. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, espérant que Watson ne l'ait pas refermée derrière lui et ait eu la brillante idée d'emporter la clé avec lui. Mais, la porte s'ouvrit, ce qui rassura Holmes.

Ce qui le rassura moins fut le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui une fois la porte ouverte. Sa pièce était ... _rangée._ Plus aucune affaire ne traînait par terre. On pouvait ainsi découvrir la couleur d'origine du sol, et celle des meubles aussi. Cette vision était tout simplement horrible. Une chambre propre et rangée, chose évidemment inconcevable pour Holmes. Des mots que l'on ne pouvait tout bonnement pas concilier. Pendant une seconde il cru même frôler la crise cardiaque. Mais rien qu'une seconde, car celle qui suivit le ramena durement à la réalité. Il avait mis _tant_ d'années à mettre ce bazar en place, et voilà que tout était rangé en une nuit. Et puis ce bazar était plus ou moins ordonné. Moins que plus, certes, mais il savait où se trouvaient ses affaires. Inutile de tout chambouler de la sorte. Maintenant, il faudrait tout rechercher et tout remettre à sa place, ce qui s'avèrerait n'être qu'une pure perte de temps.

Mais Holmes n'avait pas l'esprit à faire cela maintenant. Il le ferait au fur et à mesure qu'il se servirait des objets. Pour le moment, il décida de se venger en _empruntant_ _à long terme_ des vêtements appartenant au médecin. Il sortit donc de cette pièce qui ressemblait désormais plus à l'enfer qu'à une simple chambre, tout cet _ordre_ lui donnant des frissons dans le dos. Il se dirigea alors vers l'ancienne pièce du docteur pour y prendre des vêtements. Il entra et se sentit mieux d'un coup. _Cette_ pièce était rangée. Cette pièce était agréable à regarder avec toutes ces tâches de produits douteux renversés, ou encore tous ces livres au sol avec des pages manquantes - les plus intéressantes ayant été arrachées. Il y avait aussi des insectes morts, qui, en s'approchant d'un peu plus près semblaient même fossilisés. Une _vraie_ pièce digne du détective.

Tandis qu'il sortait chaque vêtement un par un, jetant sur le fauteuil ceux dont il ne voulait pas, une chemise particulière attira son attention. Elle n'avait pourtant rien de spécial, mais elle l'était au yeux de Holmes. Il se souvenait que le jour où il avait été obligé de se l'acheter, Watson l'avait emmené de force avec lui pour qu'il acquiert de nouveaux vêtements, estimant que les anciens étaient trop abîmés et sales, même s'ils paraissaient encore tout à fait convenables selon le détective. Bien sûr il avait refusé de se payer de nouveaux habits jugeant que cela n'était pas utile, mais avait dû se résigner face à l'insistance du docteur. Il avait alors attrapé une chemise au hasard, ne vérifiant même pas la taille, ce que le médecin se chargea de faire à sa place. Watson se félicita d'avoir réussi à obtenir quelque chose de son ami et n'insista pas plus sachant que cela serait vain.

Cette chemise se retrouvait donc entre ses mains, et il venait de la trouver dans les affaires de Watson. Restait à savoir si le médecin l'avait emporté lors de son déménagement en souvenir du détective, ou alors en souvenir d'une victoire éphémère. Holmes apporta cette chemise à son nez pour sentir si elle portait toujours sa propre odeur, et par conséquent en déduire que le médecin l'avait prise en souvenir de _lui._ Et il y avait bien son odeur, mais elle était presque entièrement recouverte par une autre. Celle du docteur. Et ce mélange de parfums produisait une effluve quasiment exquise. Holmes ferma ses yeux un instant pour mieux apprécier cette odeur, mais se reprit presque immédiatement ne voulant pas tomber dans le sentimental. Il décida qu'il mettrait cette chemise, mais avant il la sentit de nouveau, juste pour s'en remémorer le parfum. En définitive ce parfum n'était pas _quasiment_ exquis, il l'était entièrement. Holmes repartit donc avec cette chemise, laissant derrière lui les affaires du docteur dépliées et jetées sur le fauteuil qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

Holmes décida qu'il était temps de prendre un bain. Décision qu'il avait mûrement réfléchie, pesant le pour et le contre dans un premier temps, mais finalement se laissa convaincre de ne pas trop salir cette chemise en se lavant avant de la mettre.

Les heures passèrent et Watson rentra de ses consultations. Il trouva Holmes dans sa chambre, celle dans laquelle il avait dormi la veille, et qu'il s'était épuisé à ranger. Et par miracle cette pièce était presque telle qu'il l'avait quitté le matin même, ce qui s'avérait être très étonnant. Certes des objets gisaient au sol, mais très peu comparé à ce que le détective aurait pu faire durant tout le temps libre qu'il avait. Watson se félicita. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien.

Il s'approcha alors de Holmes pour lui annoncer qu'il l'invitait à dîner ce soir, mais fut surpris de l'odeur de propre qu'il exhalait.

"- Auriez-vous pris un bain?

- Oh, ça. Figurez vous que j'ai trouvé une chemise dans votre armoire ce matin, et le parfum qui en émanait ne m'a pas échappé. J'ai simplement voulu équilibrer l'intensité des deux parfums qu'elle possédait, car la vôtre dominait largement. Je ne voulais simplement pas en altérer l'odeur.

Watson rougissait à vue d'œil malgré le fait qu'il essayait de ne rien faire transparaître et Holmes reprit.

- J'ai donc une question légitime à vous poser.

- Je vous écoute."

Watson perdit contenance face au sourire espiègle du détective. Holmes était ravi d'avoir mis le médecin mal à l'aise, et marqua une pause avant de reprendre, laissant ainsi le docteur redouter le moment fatidique de la question.

Watson appréhendait la tournure de cette interrogation, car il était certain que Holmes allait une fois de plus l'incommoder. Pourquoi cette chemise portait _aussi_ son odeur? Telle serait la question. Lui qui avait pour habitude de nettoyer ses vêtements et de toujours s'assurer d'être propre sur lui, pourquoi aurait-il enfilé une chemise déjà portée par quelqu'un d'autre? Et de surcroît, pour l'aurait-il gardé telle quelle?

Watson inspira fortement pour se donner du courage, et Holmes posa sa question.

"- Pourquoi avoir emporté _cette_ chemise? Vous vous étiez donné tant de mal pour que je l'acquiers, et finalement vous me la volez.

- Ce n'est pas du vol! Vous même le faîtes. Et bien plus souvent que moi.

- Certes, mais il ne s'agit pas de moi cette fois. _Vous_ êtes coupable, cher ami.

Watson ne voulant pas rentrer dans son jeu, changea de sujet.

- Vu que vous n'êtes que rarement propre et habillé, pourrions nous célébrer cela en allant dîner ce soir?

- Comment refuser?

- Bien, nous nous y rejoindrons car j'ai à faire avant."

Watson quitta la pièce, rassuré par la tournure de cette courte discussion, et partit pour se préparer. Il entra dans son ancienne chambre, là où il avait déposé ses habits, et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de les trouver dépliés et jetés sur le fauteuil. Quelques heures plus tôt, ces pantalons, gilets et autres vêtements étaient soigneusement pliés et posés dans l'armoire, qui se trouvait désormais vide, et maintenant, ils ressemblaient à une pile de tissu tenant sur un accoudoir de fauteuil, qui menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment. En temps normal, cela l'aurait énervé, mais, il tenait sa revanche, et cela se déroulerait ce soir. Donc, cela serait inutile de faire quelque remarque que ce soit au détective, car ce soir il paierait les conséquences de ses actes. Il attrapa donc des affaires et partit faire sa toilette.

Une fois propre, le médecin fixa le rendez-vous avec Holmes, et chacun arriverait de son côté.

OoO

Holmes arriva en premier au restaurant. Il était venu en fiacre, et durant tout le trajet il avait essayé de deviner ce que Watson avait de si important à faire. Plusieurs hypothèses avaient été élaborées, toutes aussi plausibles les unes que les autres. Watson préparait quelque chose. Pour preuve, ils avaient été dîner tous les deux très récemment, alors pour qu'ils y retournent de si tôt, c'est que le médecin cachait forcément quelque chose.

Toujours dans ses pensées, le détective entra dans le restaurant et fut placé par un employé. Une fois assit, Holmes regarda autour de lui, et, à la vue de l'intérieur du restaurant, se laissa remplir de nostalgie sans y prêter attention. Au début, seulement quelques souvenirs refirent surface, et à force de faire défiler son regard de tables en tables, il était capable de désigner chacune d'entre elles auxquelles ils avaient été installés, et même toutes les discussions qui avaient accompagné ces dîners. Tous ces moments partagés ici-même n'étaient que de bons souvenirs, comme une espèce de fissure dans l'espace temps dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient seuls. Malgré le fait qu'ils habitaient et menaient des enquêtes ensemble, ces dîners n'avaient pas la même saveur.

On aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient acolytes dans le travail, ce qui justifiait tout ce temps passé en compagnie l'un de l'autre. Le fait qu'il vivaient dans le même appartement aurait pu expliciter un simple désir de réduire leurs dépenses liées à l'immobilier. Mais le fait qu'ils dînent plus ou moins souvent en tête à tête ne pouvait se justifier autrement que par une grande affection l'un pour l'autre. Ils passaient souvent les journées entières ensemble, et le seul instant où ils pouvaient se reposer était le soir, et là encore, il étaient réunis. Cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que Holmes avait réalisé à quel point il tenait à son ami. Et à quel point il aurait voulu que cette relation les mène bien au-delà de l'amitié. Vouloir approfondir les choses était une sensation étrange pour le détective, qui n'avait pas pour habitude de considérer une personne en tant que _personne_, mais plutôt en tant qu'_être_ plus ou moins évolué, selon les cas. Cet usage n'avait pourtant jamais concerné Watson, comme si dès le premier regard il avait su que cet homme, cette _personne_ était bien différente des autres. Il se souvenait de la première fois où il l'avait vu. Comment l'oublier, ses yeux ne purent regarder ailleurs. Il ne s'était que rarement laissé tenté par la bagatelle , mais Watson était différent, quelque chose d'indéfinissable en lui ressortait. Comme un aimant qui aurait instantanément attiré Holmes contre lui, et duquel il n'aurait jamais pu se défaire quoiqu'il fasse. A cette époque, dès qu'il fermait les yeux il le voyait, cela tournait presqu'à l'obsession. Watson le hantait. Holmes se sentait alors obligé de l'impressionner, de le surprendre en dévoilant son esprit brillant chaque fois qu'il eut pu. C'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait emmené lors de la plupart de ses enquêtes.

Et voilà où toutes ces années les avaient menés, à ce soir où les choses s'avéraient mille fois plus ambigües qu'à l'habitude, à ce dîner où Watson tardait à arriver, et à ce sentiment d'impatience mêlé à de l'excitation due à la raison inconnue de l'absence du médecin qui emplissait Holmes. Le détective savait que Watson pouvait se montrer quelque peu fleur bleue, et il s'attendait réellement à une surprise de ce genre. En tout cas, même s'il s'y attendait, il aurait tout donné pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, les démonstrations d'affections le laissant perplexe.

Holmes regarda sa montre et vu que l'heure fixée pour le rendez-vous avait été dépassée de sept minutes. Watson ne se montrait que rarement en retard, et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Il regarda une fois de plus autour de lui, mais ne vit personne. Son regard s'attarda alors sur le couple qui mangeait à sa gauche. Le femme était vêtue irréprochablement, contrairement à l'homme. La manche droite de sa chemise était discrètement tachetée de sang et au niveau de ses genoux le tissu de son pantalon semblait plus abîmé que le reste, l'apparence rêche indiquait que de la terre s'y était incrustée, mais cet endroit avait été soigneusement frotté par la suite pour en effacer toute trace. Holmes essaya de se décaler pour mieux examiner l'apparence de l'homme et ainsi découvrir la raison de la présence de ce sang et de cette terre, quand une main brûlante se posa sur son épaule.

"- Veuillez excuser mon retard, mais j'imagine que vous comprendrez."

Watson affichait un large sourire qui laissait transparaître sa fierté. Holmes lui sourit à son tour, d'une manière que l'on aurait pu juger ironique. Mais son sourire laissa rapidement place à une grimace lorsque le détective aperçu une silhouette tentant de se cacher derrière Watson.

"- De qui s'agit-il?

- Holmes, je vous présente Miss Ellison, une de mes patientes. Mais ce soir considérez la plutôt comme ma cavalière.

- J'ignorais que nous avions de la compagnie.

- Aurais-je omis de vous en parler?

- Il semblerait en effet.

- Cela ne me ressemble guère pourtant. Vous avez sûrement dû oublier, cela vous ressemblerait plus."

Watson souriait jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que Holmes serrait les dents. Le docteur était très fier de lui car il venait, enfin, de piéger Holmes. Pour une fois ce n'était pas lui qui était dans une position de faiblesse, mais il dominait la situation. Le médecin fit alors mine à Miss Ellison de s'approcher du détective pour qu'il se lève et la salue comme il se doit, mais Holmes resta assis, ce qui déconcerta la jeune femme.

"- Loin de moi l'idée que vous vous mépreniez, mais je ne voudrais pas commettre de geste déplacé en vous baisant la main.

- Voyons, il n'y a rien de déplacé dans ce geste."

La jeune femme souriait gentiment, se voulant rassurante, n'ayant pas compris l'allusion, contrairement à Watson qui devînt rouge en une fraction de seconde. Le détective lui lança alors un regard satisfait, ce qui le gêna un peu plus. Holmes se leva donc, prit la main de la jeune femme et y déposa un léger baiser. Miss Ellison se laissa faire, et dès que le détective eut relâché sa main, elle se tourna vers le médecin et lui sourit, comme flattée. Mais Watson n'y prêta que très peu attention, hypnotisé par le regard de Holmes. Il avait l'impression que le détective essayait de lire en lui, comme s'il devinait ses pensées. Le docteur détourna le regard, inspira fortement, et tira une chaise pour installer "sa cavalière" à la table, et s'assit à côté d'elle. Holmes les suivit, ne lâchant pas Watson du regard. Le docteur pouvait sentir le poids de son regard et était de plus en plus embarrassé, n'osant même pas affronter ce regard.

Le dîner se déroula plutôt bien, Holmes ne lançant que très peu de pics au sujet de la présence de cette dame. Les sous-entendus, eux, par contre furent plus nombreux. Holmes se fît une joie d'accentuer implicitement l'ambiguïté de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Watson, au grand dam de ce dernier. En effet, le détective s'en amusa toute la soirée, car visiblement la cavalière choisie par Watson n'était pas réellement vive d'esprit, ce qui l'empêcha de déceler tous ces sous-entendus, et plus le dîner avançait, plus Watson se sentait gêné. Il avait pourtant bien essayé d'empêcher son ami de continuer, mais cela s'avéra peine perdue très rapidement. Alors le docteur se résigna, encaissant une à une les pointes de Holmes.

La soirée se termina rapidement et une fois le dîner fini, Watson raccompagna son invitée afin d'éviter le détective. Il la laissa devant chez elle, lui fît un sourire en guise d'au revoir et repartit chez lui. La demoiselle fût surprise de cette façon de se quitter, mais n'y vu qu'une volonté de se comporter en gentleman. Elle lui sourit alors en retour, espérant secrètement de le revoir bientôt.

Sur le chemin du retour le docteur se remémora le dîner, regrettant finalement d'avoir voulu prendre le dessus sur Holmes en invitant cette demoiselle. Peut-être que s'il avait invité une jeune femme légèrement plus érudite, le dîner aurait pris un autre aspect. Holmes n'aurait très certainement pas insisté si ses sous-entendus avaient été compris par tout le monde. A cette pensée Watson pesta contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir été à la hauteur alors que la victoire lui était largement accessible. Il lui fallait désormais trouver une autre vengeance, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir tester les limites du détective à ce jeu-là.

Le fiacre arriva lentement devant l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Holmes. Il descendit et rentra chez lui. En entrant il croisa Mme Hudson qui lui fît une grimace en pointant l'étage supérieur du doigt. Le docteur ne comprit pas, et la logeuse ne lui dit rien, se contentant de mimer une attitude plutôt déconcertante pour une femme de cet âge. Tout cela pour rester discrète visiblement. La vision d'une Mme Hudson se déhanchant de la sorte laissa Watson confus. Il se contenta alors d'acquiescer et de sourire pour mettre un terme le plus rapidement possible à cette situation. Une fois le regard détourné de cette étrange femme, Watson monta les escaliers et entra dans la pièce de Holmes.

En ouvrant la porte, un frisson le parcouru. Il trouva Holmes assit dans son fauteuil, et une femme de joie assise sur ses genoux. Un éclair de jalousie transperça alors son estomac, ses dents se serrèrent et son regard s'assombrit.

"- Merci mon vieux, mais ce soir nous ne partagerons pas. Je vous prierais ainsi de bien vouloir quitter cette pièce, car nous allons bientôt passer aux choses sérieuses. Bonne nuit!"

Face à l'absence de réaction de la part du docteur, Holmes s'était levé de son fauteuil, en ayant machinalement poussé la femme installée sur ses genoux et avait "accompagné" Watson dehors, lui glissant discrètement à l'oreille:

"- La femme de joie c'est pour votre cavalière au dîner, et le fait que vous ayez rangé _ma _pièce. Maintenant dehors, débrouillez vous pour vous trouver un coin pour dormir."

Sur ces mots, Holmes claqua bruyamment la porte laissant Watson déconcerté.

* * *

><p><strong>Blablatage de fin:<strong>** Bon, mettons les choses au clair. Pour toutes les personnes qui, malgré ce magnifique (== ironique) chapitre, auraient toujours des pulsions destructrices car ce chapitre n'est pas à la hauteur de cette attente, je vous prie d'accepter mes plus plates escuses, je me rattraperais très rapidement. Et pour toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas déçues malgré l'attente, ne changez pas, vous êtes mes préférées!**

**Et puis pour tout le monde, que vous ayez aimé ou pas, vous pouvez me le faire savoir avec une review, car ça me fait toujours plaisir, et quand c'est critique, j'en tiens compte.**

**Sur ce, à très vite!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Blablatage de début:**___**Me revoilà! Après une interminable attente, je vous l'accorde. Et pour ça je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes excuses. En tout cas je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou MP et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre, mais sachez que j'en ai tenu compte. J'espère sincèrement que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s de cette suite, qui me semble être une fin. Pour l'instant ça me semble être une fin. Mais cela peut changer selon ce que vous m'en direz. Donc je vous laisse lire, en espérant que cela vous plaira...**

La porte lui avait presque littéralement claqué au nez.

L'incompréhension gagna d'abord Watson, mais ce sentiment fut rapidement remplacé par de la colère. Les poings serrés, le docteur hésita à rouvrir la porte pour aller chercher cette femme de joie et la mettre dehors lui-même. Mais, il serra les dents de toutes ses forces, et pour une raison inconnue, il n'insista pas, laissant ainsi Holmes avec cette dame, qui au passage ne semblait pas très propre sur elle.

L'idée que cette femme et toutes les bactéries inimaginables qu'elle devait transporter puissent dormir dans _son_ lit le fit frissonner. Le docteur décida alors qu'il était temps de racheter un matelas - voire même deux quitte à faire brûler l'ancien, juste pour être sûr - et puis un lit aussi vu qu'il n'en restait désormais plus qu'un pour deux personnes.

Suite à cette réflexion, la colère qui dominait Watson laissa sa place à la lassitude. Le comportement désinvolte de son ami l'amenait toujours à des situations désespérément incommodes. Le docteur se dirigea alors vers l'endroit qui redeviendrait _sa_ pièce dès demain avec l'arrivée d'un tout nouveau lit. Il ouvrit la porte et, à la vue du désordre qui y régnait, la fatigue le gagna et il se décida à réorganiser tout ce bazar le lendemain. Il n'avait pas du tout la tête à ranger une fois de plus les cadavres de livres, de solutions liquides mystérieusement bouillonnantes enfermées dans des bocaux et d'insectes plus ou moins morts à moitié disséqués.

Tout en essayant d'éviter d'écraser ce qui devait être le fruit de la dernière lubie du détective - mais où avait-il bien pu dégoter une carapace de tortue ? - le docteur ramassa un livre qui traînait par terre, s'installa dans le fauteuil, et lu jusqu'à tomber de fatigue.

Le lendemain, Watson se leva après avoir dormit une bonne partie de la matinée. Il en avait profité car il ne travaillait pas ce jour.

Il sortit de sa chambre l'esprit encore un peu embrumé, écrasa et acheva par la même occasion une espèce d'insecte tropical qui semblait mort la veille, sans même s'en rendre compte malgré le bruit de craquement que cela provoqua, et fut surprit de croiser Holmes. Le détective ne le regarda pas, se contentant de retourner dans sa pièce, ne fermant pas la porte derrière lui. Et le docteur y vu, bien sûr à tort, une invitation à le suivre. Il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas quand il se retrouva face à la femme de la veille.

"- John Watson?"

La voix de la prostituée était sèche et grinçante et son visage pouvait se définir de la même façon.

"- Oui?

- Ca fait 100£.

- Que..? Attendez, je vous demande pardon?

- Votre ami là, il m'a dit que c'est vous qui payez.

- Comment ça?

- Pour la nuit quoi. Et puis c'est plus cher à cause de ce qu'il m'a fait endurer. Je suis pas venue pour apprendre à différencier les différentes espèces de mouches qui existent sur terre et faire le cobaye humain parce qu'il a perdu son chien ."

La femme tendait sa main pour recevoir l'argent qu'elle avait bien mérité. Ses veines apparaissaient impeccablement, comme si un produit curieusement coloré y coulait. Watson lança alors un regard furieux par dessus l'épaule de son interlocutrice pour dévisager Holmes qui hocha la tête en détournant les yeux, la mine presque défaite. Le détective ne savait pas trop si le regard avait été si noir à cause de l'argent ou à cause de Gladstone. Il le saurait une fois cette femme partie, mais ne tenait pas tant que ça à le savoir.

Watson alla donc chercher de quoi la rémunérer et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, la remerciant tout de même, même s'il ne voyait pas trop pour quoi la remercier. Mais, un vrai gentleman se montre toujours poli.

Avant de partir, la dame cria d'une voix cacophonique suffisamment forte pour que le détective puisse l'entendre d'en haut:

"- Et puis c'est pas la peine de revenir me chercher Smarlock!

- Sherlock.

La femme regarda Watson qui venait de la corriger, tourna les talons, et lâcha en partant:

- Sherlock, Smarlock c'est la même chose! Et puis c'est quoi c'prénom!"

Le docteur ferma la porte derrière elle. Le bruit de claquement résonna dans l'appartement désormais étrangement silencieux. Watson resta quelques secondes la main agrippée à la poignée de porte, essayant de percevoir le moindre bruit pour savoir où allait se cacher Holmes pour échapper à ses réprimandes. Mais aucun bruit ne se fît entendre. Watson se retourna alors rapidement, mais avant même qu'il n'eut entamé de monter les marches quatre à quatre, un bruit sourd retenti, signifiant la fuite de Holmes.

Arrivé en haut, le docteur comprit que Holmes avait mit les voiles. Un sourire se dessina brièvement sur ses lèvres et il se décida à profiter de ce temps libre.

Dans un premier temps il prit un long bain, dans lequel il manqua de s'endormir. Seules ses pensées l'en avaient empêché, il ne pouvait décidément se défaire de l'idée qu'il avait lâchement abandonné Mary. Il aurait pu retourner lui parler, ne serait-ce que pour s'excuser et trouver les mots pour arranger cette situation, mais jusqu'à présent il avait manqué de courage. Après tout, elle était une bonne compagne et ne méritait en aucun cas la façon dont il s'était comporté envers elle. Mais il n'était pas sûr que de son côté Mary accepte de lui parler. Et puis, si elle le voyait revenir, peut-être penserait-elle que finalement la raison lui était revenue. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Enfin, tout dépendait du point de vue.

Finalement, il termina de se laver et abandonna l'idée de retourner voir Mary. En tout cas, pas pour l'instant, les choses étaient encore trop fraîches. Il sortit de la baignoire, se sécha, mit la serviette autour de sa taille et attrapa son rasoir qu'il posa sur le rebord de l'évier. Il leva la tête, et fît face à son reflet dans le miroir. Son cœur se serra, ce qui lui arracha une grimace le temps d'une fraction de seconde. Pour lui aussi les choses étaient difficiles à supporter. Il détourna les yeux du miroir, prit du savon, l'étala sur le bas de son visage tant bien que mal, essayant de chasser ces pensées désagréables. Il mit un temps incroyable à bien étaler le savon sans se regarder dans le miroir, mais fut obligé d'y faire face pour la partie avec le rasoir s'il ne voulait pas perdre tout son sang sur le sol de la salle de bain. Et, tel un expert en refoulement de sentiments, il trouva rapidement une alternative à ses pensées en se concentrant sur chaque geste qu'il faisait pour se raser, laissant toutes ses réflexions de côtés.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se sécha le visage, rangea ses affaires et partit s'habiller dans sa chambre sans lit et remplie d'innombrables choses inutiles appartenant au détective. Après avoir enfilé ses vêtements, il sortit et s'approcha de la porte de Holmes et y colla son oreille pour vérifier s'il était là. Mais aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Il fut tenté d'ouvrir la porte pour en être sûr, mais n'en fit rien. Il descendit les escaliers, enfila son manteau et sortit acheter un nouveau lit.

Après quelques heures passées à chercher _le_ bon lit - non pas qu'il y apporte une réelle importance, mais quitte à en acheter un nouveau... - il le trouva, enfin, dans une petite boutique dont le patron était très commerçant. Plutôt vieux et le visage sévère, le patron s'avéra très gentil. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de clients, mais pourtant il l'aurait mérité. En faisant le tour du magasin, Watson découvrit toutes sortes d'objets en bois, allant du petit cheval qui servait de décoration à des meubles imposants. Tous ces objets semblaient quelque peu extraordinaires, comme s'ils avaient chacun une histoire, une personne précise à satisfaire. Comme s'ils attendaient que leur tour vienne, que leur futur propriétaire se rende compte à quel point leur vie était vide avant d'avoir acheté quelque chose ici. L'ambiance qui flottait dans le magasin était presque apaisante, relaxante, loin de tout ce qu'il vivait en ce moment. Watson avait l'impression d'échapper à son quotidien.

Après presque une demi heure à regarder et à toucher tous les objets de la petite boutique, Watson acheta le seul lit à vendre. Le lit étant à assembler et le docteur ne pouvant pas tout porter, le vieux monsieur aida Watson à porter les éléments du lit jusqu'à chez lui, mais dut s'arrêter à la moitié du chemin, son dos lui faisant souffrir le martyr. Le docteur le remercia, lui proposa de passer à son cabinet à l'occasion et lui précisa que cette visite serait gratuite. Le vieux patron sourit, le remercia à son tour et rejoignit sa boutique.

Debout au milieu de tout un tas d'éléments à assembler, Watson réfléchissait à une façon de ramener tout ça chez lui. Et visiblement la chance lui sourit car un de ses patients l'aperçu et s'approcha de lui pour venir le saluer. Après un brin de causette, le docteur afficha son plus joli sourire et demanda au patient de l'aider à porter tout le matériel jusque chez lui. Et face à un tel sourire, le patient ne put refuser. Le patient attrapa alors quelques objets tels que des planches et ce qui semblait être une tête de lit, mais fut stoppé par une main sur son épaule accompagnée d'une voix masculine:

"- Merci mon cher, mais nous pourrons nous passer de votre aide."

Holmes affichait un sourire lui aussi, mais le patient fut étrangement beaucoup moins séduit. Ce sourire semblait tout de même plus que forcé.

"- Seriez -vous le voisin quelque peu dérangé du docteur Watson?

- En personne."

A ces mots, le patient lâcha immédiatement ce qu'il tenait et leva son chapeau en guise d'au revoir.

"- Décidément, vous faites fuir tout le monde.

- Visiblement pas tout le monde vu que vous êtes toujours là.

- Rendez vous utile pour une fois et aidez moi à ramener tout cela chez nous.

- J'aimerais vous rappeler que je suis d'ordinaire très utile, mais vous devez être la seule personne ici à le nier. Et puis je ne vous aiderai pas à ramener ce lit _chez nous_ comme vous l'avez si bien dit.

- '_Chez nous'_ signifie que nous partageons un appartement, Holmes. Et puis, pourquoi ne voulez vous pas m'aider?

- '_Chez nous'_ signifie que nous vivons ensemble. Et je ne vous aiderai pas car nous avons déjà un lit.

- Non,_ vous_ avez un lit. Moi, je n'en ai plus. Grâce à vous, soit dit en passant.

- _Nous_ avons un lit.

- _Vous_ avez un lit.

- _Nous_ av...-

- N'allez vous donc jamais cesser de vous comporter comme un enfant? Vous faites fuir la seule personne qui veuille bien m'aider à transporter tout cela pour me laisser me débrouiller seul finalement?

- Non.

- Et bien quoi alors? Pourquoi l'avez vous empêché de m'aider?

- Je ne vois pas l'utilité d'un nouveau lit. Cela ne ferait qu'encombrer notre appartement. Ce lit est inutile. Allez donc acheter un nouveau matelas. Et là ce sera utile.

- Bien. Vous me fatiguez. Si vous n'étiez pas venu pour m'aider, pourquoi êtes vous là alors?

- Une question que l'on pourrait qualifier de pertinente je dois dire...

- Je vous écoute.

- N'auriez pas vous vu un chien, bouledogue de race, passer par ici?"

Watson sentait la fatigue monter en lui depuis que Holmes avait refuser de l'aider, et visiblement la colère n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez.

"- S'agirait-il de Gladstone?

- Oui! Vous l'avez vu passer?

- Je vous préviens, Holmes. Vous avez plutôt intérêt à le retrouver, et vite.

- Et bien, laissez moi vous prévenir, moi aussi. Vous avez intérêt à ne pas ramener ce lit chez nous."

Et sur ces mots le détective disparut, laissant Watson désespéré, entouré de son lit à assembler.

OoO

Après presque une heure, un ongle qui commençait à virer au bleu, un mal de dos dont il se serait bien passé et une écharde dans un doigt, Watson avait fini par assembler son lit. Avant de monter le lit, le docteur avait d'abord rangé sa chambre, et le spectacle qui s'offrait désormais à lui était réjouissant. Sa pièce respirait la propreté, et Dieu seul sait qu'il en avait manqué ces derniers temps. Mais il y avait tout de même une tâche au tableau: il manquait un matelas à ce pauvre lit. Watson repartit donc pour en acheter un.

Le matelas en poche, ou plutôt entre ses bras, Watson rentra. A peine eut-il le temps de pousser la porte que Mme Hudson l'alpaga.

"- Mr Watson? Votre ami est passé et a ramené votre chien.

- Bien. Je vous remercie de m'en avoir informé."

Le matelas empêchait Watson de voir que Gladstone était assis en bas des escaliers. Mme Hudson regarda le chien, regarda le docteur qui n'avait rien vu et partit. Watson avança avec le matelas entre les bras, manqua de marcher sur une des pattes de Gladstone qui prit peur, émit un couinement et s'éloigna. Le docteur monta tant bien que mal, alla dans sa pièce et lâcha lourdement le matelas sur le lit. Il souffla quelques secondes et apprécia le calme et la sérénité qui régnaient. Enfin tout était parfait. Watson sourit de satisfaction et pensa à son chien. Holmes l'avait retrouvé, et cela le soulageait. Il n'avait pas douté de cette fin heureuse, mais il avait pensé que cela aurait prit plus de temps. Il descendit donc pour le voir et pour jouer un peu avec lui, et arrivé en bas des escaliers Watson constata que Gladstone n'était pas là. Il le siffla et entendit des bruits de pas arrivés. Il s'accroupit dans la direction des bruits et continuait de siffler. Et, à la vue du chien, Watson s'arrêta immédiatement de siffler, stupéfait. Gladstone était... vert. Des oreilles jusqu'à la queue, son chien était littéralement vert. Gladstone remuait sa queue et demandait des caresses, mais Watson était plus occupé à savoir comment son chien avait bien pu changer de couleur qu'à prêter attention à ce qu'il voulait. Mais Gladstone fût satisfait quand son maître l'attrapa et trifouilla dans ses poils à la recherche d'un indice. Les poils du chien étaient verts jusqu'à la racine, et rien n'aurait pu indiquer comment cela était arrivé.

Mais ce mystère ne serait pas résolu immédiatement, le docteur méritait un peu de repos après cette longue après-midi, et puis après tout, le vert n'était pas si déplaisant. En tout cas le chien ne semblait pas du tout s'en soucier, même s'il est vrai que les chiens n'accordent que peu d'importance à leur aspect physique.

Watson monta dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Il partit prendre des draps propres, attrapa un livre au passage, fit son lit, s'installa dessus et lut jusqu'en début de soirée.

Mme Hudson préparait le dîner et Watson apprécia l'odeur que la cuisine dégageait. Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre instinctivement, mais rien n'attira son attention. Rien qui ne l'intéressait en tout cas. Aucun signe du détective plus précisément. Le docteur voulu descendre, mais la porte de la pièce de Holmes était entrouverte, et il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Il frappa une fois à sa porte, passa sa tête mais ne vit rien. Il entra donc, cherchant son ami du regard, mais il n'y avait personne à l'horizon. Le docteur se permit alors un petit travers qu'il refrénait d'ordinaire. Vu que le détective n'était pas là, il fouilla dans ses affaires. Après tout, Holmes ne se gênait pas du tout lui. Il tourna quelques pages annotées par le détective d'un livre posé sur une table, contempla le contenu de tubes à essais pendus au plafond, fronça les sourcils à la vue d'un rat mort, et se dirigea naturellement vers l'armoire à vêtements. Et à la grande surprise du docteur, cette armoire contenait effectivement des habits. A vrai dire, elle contenait _un_ habit. Une chemise. Une chemise pliée. La même chemise qu'il avait porté la veille et qu'il avait prit soin de ranger. La chemise qu'il lui avait prit dans son armoire. Watson fut tenté de la reprendre, mais il décida à contrecœur de la laisser.

Des pas dans l'escalier firent sursauter de surprise le médecin. Il referma les portes de l'armoire discrètement et sortit de la pièce. Mme Hudson était montée pour prévenir le médecin que le dîner était prêt, et redescendit aussitôt. Watson la questionna concernant l'emploi du temps du détective tout en descendant les escaliers, mais cette dernière n'en savait rien.

Watson dîna seul. Holmes lui avait manqué, même s'il avait l'habitude de dîner seul de temps en temps. Après son repas le docteur enfila son manteau et partit à la recherche du détective en se rendant aux endroits où il avait l'habitude d'aller. Mais toujours aucun signe de Holmes. Le docteur s'attarda à l'endroit qui servait de rendez-vous aux combats auxquels se prêtait volontiers son ami. Il n'y était pas, mais Watson y resta deux bonnes heures à parier sur plusieurs matchs et à boire à la victoire des gagnants.

Le docteur rentra finalement, titubant légèrement, en partie à cause de sa jambe, mais surtout à cause de l'alcool. Il n'était pas saoul, mais très joyeux. Arrivé à l'appartement, il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible et monta les escaliers lentement, mais sûrement. Il chercha à tâtons la poignée de la porte de sa pièce, la tourna, poussa doucement la porte, entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Watson se rappela une blague qu'un homme lui fit un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et rigola bêtement tout seul. Le médecin se déshabilla tant bien que mal dans l'obscurité, laissant tomber au sol volontairement chaque habit. Il se félicita d'avoir fait son lit auparavant et se glissa sous des draps chauds et défaits.

Malgré l'alcool qui lui coulait dans les veines, Watson prêta attention au fait que les draps étaient chauds et défaits, et non pas froids et parfaitement lisses comme il les avaient laissé. Il remarqua par la même occasion que les rideaux étaient fermés, et en déduisit donc que quelqu'un était venu se coucher ici. Il se décala donc légitimement vers l'autre côté du lit et se heurta à ce qui semblait être un corps humain endormi. Une fois de plus il y alla à tâtons, et toucha du bout des doigts ce fameux corps.

Mais à la différence de la poignée qui ne s'était pas plainte de la fraîcheur des mains du docteur, ce contact réveilla brusquement l'endormi:

"- Nom de ...! Vos mains sont glacées!

- Holmes?

- Qui voulez-vous que ce soit?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas... Cela aurait pu être... quelqu'un d'autre... tel que...

- Vous sentez l'alcool à plein nez mon cher.

- Il se pourrait que j'ai bu en effet.

- Bien. Vous m'en voyez ravi. Bonne nuit. Et ne vous avisez plus de me toucher avec vos mains froides."

L'alcool avait différents effets sur Watson. La plupart du temps il le rendait joyeux, prêt à rire de toutes les blagues, même les moins drôles. Il pouvait aussi le rendre agressif, prêt à se battre. Il lui était même arrivé de pleurer quelques fois. Mais cette fois-ci, l'alcool le rendit quelque peu taquin:

"- Donc j'ai interdiction de vous toucher avec mes mains froides?

- Belle démonstration de votre rapide compréhension.

- Bien. D'ici quelques minutes elles seront réchauffées."

_**Blablatage de fin:**_** Bon, et bien voilà à quoi se résume toute cette attente. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Donc comme je le disais au début, cela me semble être une potentielle bonne fin. Mais si cela ne vous plaît pas, ou que ce chapitre ne vous a pas plu, je pense que je changerais d'avis. Donc pour me le faire savoir, une petite review ou un MP, et je saurais à quoi m'en tenir. Sur ce, je vous laisse, et je m'excuse encore de cette attente vraiment trop longue...**


End file.
